This invention relates generally to an o-ring seal and, more particularly, to a composite o-ring seal for use on an internal combustion engine.
Diesel engines typically inject fuel directly into a combustion chamber of a cylinder, e.g., direct fuel injection, during the operation of the Diesel engine. In particular, the Diesel engine intakes air, compresses the air and then injects the fuel directly into the combustion chamber. The heat of the compressed air is then used to ignite the fuel within the combustion chamber.
The fuel is injected into the combustion chamber via a fuel injector. The fuel injector is typically controlled by a Mechanical Unit Injector (MUI) which is positioned in the interior portion of the valve cover of the Diesel engine. It is noted that the fuel injector on a Diesel engine is one of the most complex components of the Diesel engine and has thus been the subject of a great deal of experimentation and improvement over the years. For example, the location of the fuel injector has been moved to a variety of locations and has also been modified to withstand the temperature and pressure inside the cylinder in order to deliver the fuel in a fine mist.
The MUI also includes some mechanical limitations which may affect the control aspects of the injection event. These limitations result in variations in the rate of injection, e.g., injecting fuel too rapidly within a given injection event. Such problems can adversely affect emission outputs and fuel economy.
To solve the problems associated with the MUI, Electronic Unit Injectors (EUI) have been utilized in the Diesel engine. The EUI is capable of controlling the fuel injector in a more responsive and controlled manner so as to avoid many of the problems associated with the MUI. It is noted that MUIs are still widely used in Diesel engines and, in applications, are capable of performing at a high level of responsiveness and control. The EUI is typically mounted to the engine block within the interior portion of the valve cover. This enables the EUI to be in close proximity with the fuel injector.
However, it is necessary to connect the EUI not only with the fuel injector, via a solenoid connector, but it is also necessary to connect the EUI with a controller. This control unit is located exteriorly to the valve cover. In order to make the connection between the EUI solenoid connector and the control unit, a wire harness must be connected between the interior portion for the valve cover to a location which is exterior to the valve cover. To accomplish this wiring, modifications are made to the valve cover as well as the engine block and other components. These modifications add to the fabrication costs associated with the Diesel engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,850 to Okada, which issued on Jun. 30, 1998, shows a cylinder head cover having a wiring portion. The cylinder head cover includes a plurality of external connectors which are externally arranged on a side wall of the cylinder head cover. A control-unit connector is arranged on an end of the cylinder head cover. The control-unit connector includes terminals for connecting to an electronic control unit of the engine. A wiring portion having electric connections for interconnecting the contacts and the terminals of the control-unit connector is also provided on the cylinder head cover. The wiring portion is integral with a wall of the cylinder head cover. Thus, the head cover has been greatly modified in order to accommodate wiring and connection terminals.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.
In one aspect of the present invention a composite o-ring seal includes at least one wire and an outer casing molded about the at least one wire. An entry opening land an exit opening extend from the outer casing.
In another aspect of the present invention, an internal combustion engine having a composite o-ring seal is provided. The internal combustion engine includes an engine block and a valve cover mounted on the engine block. A groove is formed in the valve cover which includes a first channel and a second channel. The first channel extends to an exterior of the valve cover and the second channel extends to an interior of the valve cover. The composite o-ring seal is positioned within the groove of the valve cover. An entry opening and an exit opening extend from the outer casing and correspond to the first channel and the second channel, respectively.